There are many types of latch systems for enclosures of devices, such as electronic devices. One well-known type of latch system is based upon an arrangement of cantilevered snaps and mating recesses. Such latch systems are advantageous in that they eliminate screws and screw bosses, thereby reducing assembly labor and increasing circuit board area usable for the electronic device. A further advantage is that such latch systems discourage unauthorized tampering with the electronic device by users who cannot readily discern a method of opening the enclosure.
A disadvantage of conventional latch systems using cantilevered snaps and mating recesses is that under some conditions, e.g., when the device is dropped accidentally, such conventional latch systems can become unlatched, possibly causing damage to the device. A conventional method of preventing accidental unlatching is to provide a single-purpose, removable, secondary locking mechanism that gives the enclosure more resistance to accidental unlatching forces. Still, a single-purpose, removable, secondary locking mechanism increases parts count and thus cost of the enclosure. Also, such removable locking mechanisms comprise a risk of being lost while removed.
Thus, what is needed is a secondary locking mechanism that provides all the advantages offered by conventional secondary locking mechanisms but that eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages. That is to say, a secondary locking mechanism is needed that does not increase parts count. Also, a secondary locking mechanism that is not removable from the device is highly desirable.